The present invention relates to a dental implant piece, specifically for dental osseointegration implants, which is made of a biocompatible material, such as titanium, so that the structural properties of the implant piece allow it to be placed in areas which are not now available for conventional implants.
At present, placing osseointegrated implants in a sinus area with limited bone support leads to failure, in some cases due to a limited bone support and in other cases due to the mechanical perforation of the sinus mucous, with corresponding consequences.
Dental implants of titanium, as an example of a biocompatible material, are known. However, they are seldom used because of problems which in many cases prevent placing these implants in the upper premolar and molar areas, in relation to the maxillary sinus, especially in cases, as mentioned above, with insufficient bone thickness to place the implant.
Although there are techniques which attempt to solve this difficulty, such as elevating the sinus floor, these techniques are complex, difficult to perform and unknown to most odonto-stomatology professionals.
Two dental implant pieces are currently known. One has a cylindrical shape, which has the risk of the implant reaching the inside of the sinus cavity. The other is threaded and perforates the sinus mucous.